This application from the University of Florida seeks funding to support basic research on Superfund hazardous substances, graduate training in environmental health and outreach of research findings to government agencies, environmental and public health professionals, community college and high school teachers and other scientists. The overall theme linking the 7 scientific projects that make up the program is the study of the Health Effects of Chlorinated Compounds and related Superfund chemicals. The project will develop advanced techniques for detecting and evaluating the effects of chlorinated compounds on various biological systems. To achieve continuing interaction and integration of the research efforts, all key personnel belong to one or more of three research focus groups in (1) bioavailability, transport and metabolism; (ii) endocrine effects; (iii) reproduction and development. The three biomedical and non-biomedical projects funded in the last period propose continuation of their research; one new biomedical and two new non-biomedical projects funded in the last period propose continuation of their research; one ne biomedical and two new non-biomedical projects are also proposed. The project numbers and titles are: 1 (non-Pesticides and Developmental Mortality in Wildlife; 3 (biomedical)- Placental-Uterine and Prostate- Effects of Organochlorines; 4 (biomedical)- Pharmacotoxicology of Trichloroethylene Metabolites; 5 (biomedical)-Autoimmune Toxicity of Chlorinated Compounds; 6 (biomedical)- Bioavailability of Superfund Chemicals; and 7 (non-biomedical)- Assessment of Natural Bioattenuation of PCE and TCE. To support this research, four research cores are proposed: analytical, histopathology, biometry and aquatic toxicology. The program will use an administrative core to coordinate programmatic activities, including information and technology transfer at the University of Florida (UF) and between UF and NIEHS, a monthly seminar program and regular meetings of the program investigators and focus groups. The outreach core will train teachers in environmental health scientific and pedagogical concepts and tools, and assist them in translating and disseminating new knowledge to classrooms and communities. The training core will support up to 5 graduate students annually, with interest related to the program theme. The research proposed offers an integrated approach to advancing knowledge regarding the impacts of chlorinated Superfund chemical on human and ecological health.